


Closing the Distance

by soukokudoubleblack



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Sex, First Time, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mention of Canonical Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/pseuds/soukokudoubleblack
Summary: Totsuka looked faintly surprised, then shook his head knowingly. "Yata doesn't need to get close to admire King.""And that’s the problem, isn’t it? He’s not close."





	Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



"You can count on me!" Yata shouted enthusiastically before disappearing on his semi-self-appointed task. Yata was always like that, as eager to help as a puppy with a crush, that drank up praise and attention but would probably be terrified if Mikoto actually ever did treat him like an equal.

Mikoto sighed softly. It bothered him a bit. It wasn't like Anna who claimed his attention in familial ways or the other clansmen, who didn't particularly claim attention at all. And it wasn't like his friends. It was just the three of them now in the bar: Kusanagi, Totsuka, Mikoto, the original three.

It was Kusanagi that finally said it out loud. "I think he's imprinted on you, Mikoto."

"Like a baby chick?" Totsuka asked brightly. It saved Mikoto from having to answer.

Kusanagi laughed. "More like he'd like to tap that."

Totsuka looked faintly surprised, then shook his head knowingly. "Yata doesn't need to get close to admire King."

"And that’s the problem, isn’t it? He’s not close." Then Kusanagi seemed to notice Mikoto chewing that over in his head.

If _that_ was the problem... "I could—"

"Mikoto."

Mikoto looked at his friend while Totsuka swung his head back and forth between them.

"It’s a bad idea," Kusanagi said. "Trust me."

Mikoto shrugged. It probably was. For all he wasn't _that_ young anymore, something about Yata was still kidlike in a lot of ways. So for a while, Mikoto left it be.

* * *

Yata was still with them, even less of a kid, when Fushimi left. Fushimi, who didn't and couldn't regret leaving Homura but could and did regret leaving Yata. Not that Yata seemed to understand that, but Mikoto really didn't see interfering in their friendship as his responsibility, even by the broadest of Kusanagi's standards. But not interfering didn't mean not caring.

"You okay?"

Yata's initial surprise gave way quickly to a pasted on smile and a deliberate mask of strength. "Yeah. I'm fine." Who needs him anyway?

Mikoto didn't bother contradicting him, but he put his hand on Yata's shoulder anyway. "It's all right to miss him."

He gave Kusanagi a questioning look, and Kusanagi shook his head longsufferingly but poured two drinks. Not like he hadn't been corrupting the innocent when it was Mikoto's first drink instead.

It was worth it when by the end of it, Yata wore a small smile and said a quiet, "Thanks."

* * *

Yata was the last to leave after the funeral. Kusanagi had gone when Mikoto waved him off, right after putting Anna to bed, her face wet with rare tears. It was late now, way too late for most people to be going anywhere.

“Yata.”

Yata looked up, still a mess of shuddering tears.

"You should go home," Mikoto told him, being the responsible one for once and advising a vassal against self-destructive tendencies. They all had them, the red clan being what it was, the red aura a violent power that matched their temperaments. He sighed and blew out cigarette smoke. Even Totsuka. Out by himself late at night where no one should have hurt him.

Yata blinked at him, then shoved his glass back on the counter. “Right, yeah.”

Mikoto stood to go upstairs, putting a hand on Yata's shoulder as he went by. They both paused at that, Yata with surprise at being touched and Mikoto at what it felt like to touch him.

Kusanagi had told him it was a bad idea, Totsuka had been less pessimistic, but all Mikoto knew was he didn't want to be alone. “You can stay a while if you want.”

Anna was upstairs, tucked in, oblivious to the world for a few hours, and it wouldn't be the first time Mikoto took solace in more adult comforts.

* * *

The first kiss was a surprise. He could almost hear Yata's nervous swallow, and he followed the faint motion with his eyes before leaning in and kissing Yata again. Yata stiffened for the barest moment, then sank into it with surprising hunger.

Mikoto wasn’t the kind of person who chose the “right” thing, and Yata’s mouth was warm and present and right there. His body was uncertain but inviting, opening up to touches he’d never had before with a soft shudder of desire and eagerly reaching up for more. Maybe it was a bad idea and wrong, when he knew he’d only leave Yata behind in tears the same way Totsuka had left Mikoto behind with nothing more than ash and fire burning in his chest.

“Yata.” He said the name slowly, letting himself feel it and feeling Yata gasp and tremble, reacting like he’d never heard someone say his name like that. Maybe he hadn't.

Mikoto undressed him with care he didn't always bother to take, pressed him down onto the bed, determined to make his first time good and enjoyable, especially if this didn't happen again.

When Mikoto finally got one hand on his cock, Yata made a startled noise, body held still and tense, trembling beneath Mikoto’s touch. Mikoto slowly ran his other hand down Yata’s neck and watched Yata’s eyes widen, mouth open on quiet panting breaths. Then Yata was stretching up, hands reaching for Mikoto’s shoulders, searching for another kiss.

It was good, Yata already rocking up for friction, swearing more quietly than his usual loud exuberance, head twisting back and forth against the pillow with each stroke of Mikoto's hand and each bite and kiss down Yata's shoulders and then against his chest.

He pinned Yata down at the hips, slowing the frantic need building there. "Not so fast." Mikoto didn't want this to be over in a moment. He nipped Yata's neck, and Yata responded with an answering whimper, a futile attempt to shift his hips upward for more. Yata was strong but a lot smaller than Mikoto and for all the Slates had augmented his natural strength, it had done more for Mikoto. It wasn’t hard at all to move Yata exactly where he wanted him.

He traced fingers over the curve of Yata’s back and drank in the warmth of his mouth, tasted the alcohol there that Yata rarely actually drank. Yata's soft groan reverberated through them both.

Yata gasped for breath then pulled Mikoto down enough to bite down hard on his shoulder. Pain and pleasure mingled together, and Mikoto shuddered at how good it felt. Yata looked at him with wide eyes as if he’d never seen him before, and when they kissed again, there was something different in it Mikoto couldn't quite put his finger on. Not just eager but hungry, hands coming up to Mikoto's neck and jaw.

He tugged at Mikoto's hair, nipped his own trail of small stinging bruises against Mikoto's skin while Mikoto slowly worked Yata open with lube and his fingers, reveling in every hiss of pleasure between Yata's teeth, every time he made him breathless enough to forget to keep biting. Then he was inside him, pushing in slowly while Yata gasped and struggled to relax enough to take him. It was warm and good and slow.

"Slow down," he told Yata again. "Hurts less."

"It's fine." Yata stubbornly looked liked he didn't care, but he also couldn't make Mikoto go any faster. "I can handle it," he insisted.

Mikoto just leaned down and shut up his protests with another kiss, then "I know."

He wanted it slow, wanted to draw this moment out, and finally Yata gave in and let him.

Afterward, Yata watched quietly as he cleaned up. There was something almost solid about the tension in Yata's expression. "What are you going to do?" he finally asked as Mikoto was lying back down.

He didn't ask it the way Kusanagi did, with comfortable resignation or expectation for whatever Mikoto would answer. He asked it like he knew exactly what he was asking.

That didn't change the answer. "Find the guy who killed Totsuka." But he didn't really want to talk about it. "You’re not bad at this," he pointed out with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Yata blushed with embarrassment or pleasure, maybe both.

"For a first timer."

"Hey!" The blush worsened and Yata shot him a sour glare that Mikoto just chuckled and kissed away.

Yata huffed and burrowed into Mikoto's side like a cuddly cat. It was nice. They were both quiet for a bit, long enough to go to sleep, but sleep seemed far away.

"You were with him. What did he say at the end?"

Yata huffed out a small breath. "You know Totsuka. That it was all going to be okay."

"Huh." That was Totsuka, and it hurt a little that he remained that way to the end. "Did you believe him?" Mikoto asked.

A long pause, then, "I wanted to."

"Yeah." There wasn't anything else to say to that.

* * *

In the morning, Yata was noticeably at the bar and Mikoto was noticeably also at the bar. Yata hadn't exactly combed his hair properly either and was clearly still sleepy by the time Kusanagi came in.

Yata perked up exactly enough to say good morning but otherwise focused on his breakfast.

Kusanagi looked back and forth between them, then shot Mikoto an accusing look. “You didn’t.”

“Shut up.” Mikoto leaned back with his cigarette.

Kusanagi sighed deeply but offered no further comment. The two were sitting close to each other, and there was something of a difference in the way Yata kept shoving the other plate closer to Mikoto until he finally sighed and started eating it. Yata grinned and Kusanagi could acknowledge, maybe it hadn't been the _worst_ idea Mikoto ever had.

Anna came downstairs. Clan members began to wander in through the doorway. The clan lived on.


End file.
